Bird Bros y la misión Cupido
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Romanogers/Bird Bros] Como buenos amigos que eran, no podían permitir que aquellos dos no se sincerasen con sus sentimientos. [¡Feliz San Valentín!]


_**Bird Bros y la misión Cupido**_

Si algo podía asegurar Clint Barton era que estaba un poco harto de la situación con su amiga/hermana Black Widow. Le dijo que se notaba _demasiado_ que entre él y el capitán Steve Rogers había _algo fuerte,_ pero ella se negaba rotundamente, con esas palabras como " _es información clasificada_ " o " _No digas bobadas, Legolas_ ". Él quería que, de una santa vez, fuera realmente sincera con ella misma, que de _espía rusa fucker destroyer puta ama_ a un lado y se hiciera cargo de sus propios sentimientos. No tenía porque repetir la misma escena con Bruce Banner o su ex marido soviet Shostakov, tan solo necesitaba creer. Pero la fe había huido y prefería mil veces seguir sola.

Por su parte, Falcón sabía de sobra que el capitán no era para nada sincero. A veces lo veía un poco nervioso, entrenando de más o demasiado despistado con el periódico. Le había preguntado cientos de veces que era lo que pasaba por su mente, pero el respondía nada. Tras una semana vigilándolo en todo momento, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado, pero que ni él mismo admitía esa realidad tras lo ocurrido con Peggy Carter y la aparición en una cita más tardía de todos los tiempos. Quizás ese miedo ante la perdido hacia que se frenase el momento mágico.

Lo llegó a comentar en confianza a Hawkeye, quien le dijo que le pasaba lo mismo con su amigo. Estaban convencidos que era miedo al rechazo o amor unilateral, un momento que ambos querían evitar a toda costa no siendo sinceros. Aprovechando que el día más romántico del calendario, idearon una operación para que ambos admitieran aquello que habían negado durante demasiado tiempo.

Los Bird-Bros harían un milagro romántico.

La operación iba a ser sencilla. Por una parte, Sam llevaría a Steve a un pub cerca de la torre, a lo que después iría a él con Natasha. Un encuentro casual. Luego Clint se iría por una llamada de Lauren y Sam fingiría una llamada del grupo de apoyo y los vigilarían desde la distancia.

Ya la idea se fue al traste porque Romanoff se fue a una misión sin avisar y no sabían si estaba para San Valentín. Eso hizo que los dos vengadores pensasen en una nueva estrategia.

\- Capitán, ¿sabes a donde ha ido la viuda?

\- una misión rápida, a ella no me gusta entrar en detalles. ¿Por que preguntas?

\- Stark dará una fiesta y quiere saber si estará para el 14

Aquello era una verdad muy a medias. Todavía no sabia si lo haría, pues también quería algo privado con Potts, pero Clint había ido a hablar con el para montar la fiesta tan rápido como podía con la verdadera finalidad. Si accedía era por cotilla y por querer que se formase una nueva pareja en la familia.

Le costó horrores convencer a Steve de que fuera, y cada vez que le decía que tenia que contárselo a Nat, el se echaba para atrás, no sabia si por vergüenza o por pura negación.

El día antes de la fiesta, Natasha apareció con muy mala cara. Tuvo que pasar antes por la unidad medica, pues quedo herida a pesar de haber completado la misión con éxito. Para ella, ser herida era una de las cosas que mas odiaba. Clint igualmente se acercó para avisarla de aquella fiesta. Le dijo que eso si la animaría de sobra.

Una vez convencidas las dos partes, los _bird bros_ empezaron su plan en plena fiesta. Natasha tardo en llegar con un sugerente vestido rojo mientras Steve estaba con Sam bebiendo tan tranquilamente mientras se reían de algunos de los excéntricos invitados de Stark.

-¡Hey, Nat, Clint!- la llamó Sam, sin mirar la cara de vergüenza de Steve- tomad algo con nosotros

Ellos se acercaron y Natpidió al camarero una copa suave, alegando que con los antibióticos no tendría que tomar mucho alcohol.

-¿Por qué no estáis jugando al billar?

-¿y perdernos el ver a los amiguitos de Stark? Mira al hombre de ahí intentando tirarle los tejos a la chica. Estos ejemplares solo pueden estar aquí, con nuestro Tony- le bromeaba Sam

-Sam, tu, yo, unos dardos- le dijo Clint al terminar su copa

-Si sabes que me vas a ganar...- se quejo Falcón

-Quizás esta en su día de vago- comentó Nat- o por chulear demasiado delante de su mujer perderá demasiado el objetivo.

-Por si un caso no apuestes- dijo Steve. Ambos se fueron. Los dos se quedaron en un silencio bastante incómodo, en el que solo se dedicaban a cruzar algunas miradas y a pedir alguna que otra copa. Desde la distancia, los _bros_ miraban enfadados como no hacían nada.- Bueno...¿Qué tal la misión?  
-Clasificado- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Pero ya mañana me iré a otro con Clint

-Que rápido. Hace tiempo que no hacemos uno

-Tendrás que ponerte a la cola- aquello fue acompañado por una sonrisa- Pero dime, ¿Por qué no estas con una cita?

-No empecemos con eso, Romanoff- le advirtió el capitán- Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas

-Si para fiestas pero no para una chica... mira, esa es periodista y guapa. ¿Quieres que rompa el hielo?

-Sabes que no. Además, ya estoy interesado en alguien- admitió finalmente

-¡¿Quién?!- le preguntó bastante sorprendida-¿La conozco?

-De sobra

-¿Sharon Carter?- negó con la cabeza- ¿Melinda?- otra vez negó- Odio cuando no me dices las cosas

-Natasha...¿Por qué no sales con alguien? Por pretendientes no puede ser

-Digamos que mala suerte- le restó importancia- además, buscaría algo fuera de este mundo de espías. Los agentes de SHIELD suelen ser demasiado serios y empeñados con el trabajo. Lo se bien, salí con uno de la unidad científica y fue muy mal

-En el hipotético caso que te dijera quien es, ¿Qué harías?

-Os arreglaría una cita ahora mismo. Es muy fácil con la fiesta, solo escucha al DJ que ha traído Tony. Deberías animarte más y hacerlo, Steve. ¿Qué es lo que peor que puede pasar? Y no digas el rechazo

De improvisto, Steve agarró de un brazo a la chica y se acercó a ella para darle un beso. No sabía que era capaz de robarle una a la gran espía rusa, que seguía realmente sorprendida, en un shock que nunca pensó que la vería y con un sonrojo casi adolescente. El capitán también lo estaba, pero todavía no se creía que él lo hubiera hecho. Ni siquiera sus amigos que habían chocado victoriosos los puños.

-Te a...- no pudo terminar la frase porque ella le cobró aquel beso con otro, mucho más apasionado.

-¡Misión cumplida, bro! Nueva pareja en la familia- le dijo Sam a Clint con otro choque de manos

* * *

 _Llamadlo X pero siempre he querido hacer una mezcla de San Valentin + Romanogers + Bird Bros (?)_

 _Iepale, cuanto tiempo! Es San Valentín y no puedo decir que no a un one-shot Romanogers._

 _Hasta la proxima!_


End file.
